Total Drama Highschool
by TitanWolf
Summary: cliche i know but i wanted to do this. there was no TDI, follow the camper through highschool.
1. Bad Morning

Total Drama Highschool

Disclaimer i own nothing

Chapter 1

The floor was littered with robot parts, tools lay scattered near a table where a scrawny teen was currently engulfed in his new project. He'd woken up early to put on the finishing touches.

"There done" Cody said, "I can't wait to show the guys in the robot club", he placed his creation in his backpack and ran out of his room to the door to catch the bus. When the bus arrived Cody climbed off, glanced around nervously before sprinting inside.

"Whew safe, now all I have to do is - hey!" he shouted, as his backpack was ripped off his back by none other than Duncan Masters, "Give it back!" the mohawked teen lifted the satchel over his head. Cody tried to jump and get it but Duncan tossed it away to Geoff Baker.

"Come on jump boy jump" Geoff taunted, he would lower it than lift it away when Cody would jump for it, "I guess he really doesn't want it back Duncan", he tossed it back to the other boy.

"Give it back or… or" Cody stammered.

"Or what?" Duncan asked.

"I'll… uh… beat you up" Cody said, Duncan raised his monobrow.

"Oh really?" Duncan asked, "Okay tough guy hit me, free shot right here" Duncan lifted his chin down. Cody drew back his fist and shut his eyes.

"What are you maggots doin!?" a voice shouted, the three boys looked to see Chef, the gym teacher.

"Nothing dude" Geoff said, Chef narrowed his eyes.

"Looks like bullyin to me" Chef said, walking over to Cody, "Bullyin done wrong!".

"Huh?" all three boys said at once, Chef nodded.

"The proper way to bully some poor fool is to first, give em an atomic wedgie" Chef grabbed Cody's underwear and yanked them over his head, then placed the underwear on his head, "Followed by dumpin his things in the floor. Then stompin to pieces" he grabbed the book bag and dumped the contents on the floor. Cody's project was covered by a cloth. Chef then started stomping on his things.

"No don't!" Cody shouted.

"Quiet fool I'm teachin, then when he's emotionally crippled. Hit him with an atomic noogie" Chef grabbed Cody in a head lock and rubbed the top of his underweared head furiously with his knuckle, "Quickly follow that with a double wet willy". the large man stuck his index fingers in his mouth before jamming both of them in Cody's ears. The scrawny teen wiped the excess spit from his ears before chef grabbed him again.

"And finish by stuffin him into somebody else's locker" Chef said, pulling open a locker and jamming Cody inside before slamming the door shut and locking it. They walked away.

"Hello… guys… Chef… anybody… help".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A grey pickup pulled out in front of the school, a boy wearing a torque stepped out before shutting the door and turning around.

"I don't wanna go to public school" Ezekiel whined, "I like you and mom teaching me". he father laughed and shook his head.

"It won't be that bad, you'll have a fine gang of chum by days end" his dad said, "I'll pick you up after school Ezekiel". He put the truck in gear and drove away. Leaving the boy still standing there. He turned around and looked at the building, the students, then straightened his hat before walking inside. Twenty minutes later he arrived at the office.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm starting here today, I need my schedule eh" he replied, the receptionist reached under her desk and brought up a piece of paper and handed it to him. Thanking the lady he left the office. He read the list of classes and soon found himself lost.

"Shoot" he said, the sound of footsteps he looked to see two students coming, one was a brown haired boy, wearing a red and white tracksuit and sweatband. The other was a freckled face girl in a sensible outfit.

"So anyway the coach said I don't have any skill" Tyler said, "Can you believe that?"

"Yes, you gave two other players concussions" Courtney replied, rolling her eyes. Ezekiel made his way over to them.

"Can you help me?" he asked, "I'm kinda lost eh". he held out his schedule to Tyler, Courtney grabbed it.

"Yeah sur -" she was cut off as Ezekiel snatched it back and handed it to Tyler.

"I can't find my first period" Ezekiel said, ignoring Courtney completely, "So can you help?"

"Sure dude, you go down this hall, go left… or is it right?" Tyler asked, trying to remember, "Or is it the other hall?" Courtney rolled her eyes again.

"I can help you better" she said, Ezekiel snorted, "What?"

"Everybody knows girls can't give directions" he replied, turning back to Tyler who was still talking to himself. Courtney gritted her teeth before swinging her back pack, hitting the torque wearing boy in the back of the head, knocking him into Tyler, then both to the ground.

"Creep" she said, before walking away.

"What's her problem eh?"

"She pissed because you put he in her place dude" Tyler replied, helping the other boy to his feet.

"Yeah, wanna hang out after school?"

"Yeah sure".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Trent opened his locker to collect his books for first period when he heard banging coming from one down from his. Going to investigate, he tripped over something laying broken under a cloth.

"Help! Get me out of here!" a voice shouted.

"Hold on man, I'll get you out!" Trent said, opening the door. Cody climbed out and breathed deeply. Trent watched as the other boy gasped for breath, when he finished Cody stood up straight, before looking at the floor and the contents of his backpack scattered and smashed.

"No! Not my project!" he exclaimed and fell to his knees, uncovered a metal disaster and began picking up the pieces, "Now what am I gonna do?", he looked at Trent desperately.

"Uh… fix it" Trent said.

"I can't fix it!" Cody shouted, "It took me five months just to build the frame, I can't rebuild it in seven hours", Cody's head slumped, Trent patted him on the back and walked away.

"Well look who it is Cody and he has a pile of junk" a voice said, he looked up to see Noah and Harold, both members of the robot club also.

"You'll be no match for this" Harold said, pulling the cover off the thing he'd been carrying, "Our robobeaver". it was a life sized robotic beaver. He placed it on the floor, as Noah worked the controls. It walked, seamlessly across the floor to Cody, turned around and began smashing the robot parts lying on the floor with it's tail.

The other two nerd snickered and walked away, the robobeaver followed behind them, leaving cody by himself to sulk.

END CHAPTER 1

Read and Review and Pitch ideas.


	2. The Cliques

Chapter 2

disclaimer i own nothing

The football team was practicing for the big game on Friday, the coach called for the secret play to be tried. He looked at the offense and noticed that the quarterback wasn't there… again.

"DJ!" he shouted, "Where is that kid?", DJ was over on the hillside below the football field, feeding the bunnies as usual. The large black boy never cared for football, but it was the only free way to get into college for him.

"Eat up" he said, tossing several more carrot cubes. He watched as the tiny creatures nibbled at the vegetables. A loud shout scared DJ, causing him to jump, causing the bunnies to run away, he sighed and made his way back to the football field, he hated football.

After practice DJ walked through the halls to first period, he stopped at his locker to get his books. Heather, captain of the cheerleading squad, and DJ's girlfriend met him there.

"Hey stud" she said, kissing him on the cheek, "How's it going?"

"I quit the team" he said, Heather stared at him, before bursting out in laughter, "I'm serious" she wiped a tear from her eye and caught her breath before speaking.

"That's good" she said, he wasn't smiling.

"I'm serious" he said, looking her in the eye, "I… hate… football" each word was said slowly and clearly. He watched her smile disappear, before being replaced with a scowl.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, poking him in the chest, "Your ruining the chain, the head cheerleader dates the quarterback got it?" he stepped back.

"Yeah I got it" he replied, "I hoped you were different, I hoped you'd understand" he turned and walked away from Heather, who by now was cursing up a storm. He didn't care, he had algebra class.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Bridgette hung up another poster on the wall, promoting vegetables instead of meat, she scoffed at the political machine that was Highschool, she poured buckets of blood on girls that wore fur, she dressed in a cow suit and picketed outside Burger King, and the top of the list when the prime minister came to speak in town, she hit him in the head with a rock.

As she finished putting it up she moved onto the next spot, as she came around the corner she heard someone take the poster off the wall. Turning around she peeked around the corner to see who it was, before she frowned upon seeing it was Geoff. He was reading the poster, before it was ripped off the wall and crumpled up by Duncan. The two laughed before walking away, tossing the poster in the trash. She walked over and pulled the wadded up piece of paper out of the garbage and fixed it. Putting it back on the wall.

"I hate them so much" she said, a sly smile formed on her face as she got an idea for revenge on them, she gathered the things she would need from her locker before running off to do her evil business.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"An F how?" Lindsey asked, her teacher raised an eyebrow.

"The first prime minister wasn't Chef Boy Ardee, and I'm pretty sure Christian Slater never walked on the moon" he replied.

"Are you sure? Because that's what my book said" Lindsey , the teacher held up a tabloid magazine.

"This?" he asked, she nodded, "Go to second period".

As Lindsey walked to second period, she couldn't understand how he gave her an F, she was pretty, and good looking, a cheerleader, and pretty. As she came around a corner she bumped into a short girl.

"Sthorry" Beth replied, before scurrying off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Katie and Sadie pressed their faces up against the glass, trying to see into the boys locker room, well trying to see Justin was more like it.

"Sadie I can't see" Katie said.

"Oh my god I can't see either" Sadie replied, all of a sudden the door opened, pushing the two girls against the wall, Justin walked out and the door slammed shut. The two girls squealed before following the handsome teen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Duncan and Geoff were walking toward the parking lot to Geoff's car to go get lunch. They kept talking about what chef did to Cody.

"That was so funny, I thought he was gonna cry" Duncan said, laughing, "That guy is such a loser" Geoff stopped walking, he stared on at the horror. He couldn't speak, couldn't move. Somebody had practically destroyed his car, his 69 blue Camaro. Some one had slashed the tires, smashed the windows, stolen all his cds and cd player. But they had also, keyed into the door a message.

"Cow killer" Duncan said, reading what it said, "Harsh dude" he pattered Geoff on the back, the blond ran forward and rubbed his hands over the car, desperately trying to see if it was all a bad dream. It wasn't he started screaming.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, falling to his knees, crying into his hands.

Bridgette watched this from over by the building, she slipped her keys back into her pocket and began to laugh.

"Stupid meat eater" she said, before walking off to class, whistling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

DJ exited his algebra class and began walking to history when he felt a hand grab his arm, he turned to see Heather.

"If you go back to playing football, I might take you back" she said, crossing her arms.

"We broke up?" he asked, she nodded, "No". her smile of satisfaction disappeared.

"What!" she exclaimed, "You do not say no to Heather Madison, Heather Madison says no to you!". DJ turned and walked away, leaving the cheerleader standing alone. She gritted her teeth until they hurt, she'd have DJ, as the quarterback, no matter what.

END CHAPTER 2

_it would be longer but it's late and i have to work tomorrow._

READ and REVIEW and PITCH IDEAS


End file.
